


It’s You, You’re All I See

by blueruin



Series: A Song for You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueruin/pseuds/blueruin
Summary: The title is from a lyric from Queen's "You're My Best Friend," on which this story is loosely based.This is for my faraway friend, Grace.





	It’s You, You’re All I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisonegoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonegoes/gifts).



> The title is from a lyric from Queen's "You're My Best Friend," on which this story is loosely based.
> 
> This is for my faraway friend, Grace.

Do you think they know? How you casually swooped into my life with a handful of colored candy just as I was about to eat some glue out of sheer boredom? How you threw away the glue stick and shoved sour glow worms into my mouth instead? How we laughed for hours before we even exchanged names on that random day in school when we barely even knew how to spell them? How, like with everything else, you knew exactly what I needed before I realized it myself?

People always ask me if that was the moment that I knew that you were it for me and hoped that I was it for you, too. If that was the first time I noticed fireworks going off inside my chest because of someone else. Because of you. _Childhood sweethearts_ , they coo. But no, not really. To me, you were the floppy-haired kid with the colored candy. To you, I was the weird kid, who was about to eat glue. _Instant friends_ , I correct them. Best friends, even.

We were _adorable little shits_ , as your stepfather used to say. Partners in crime and cake. Allies, kindred spirits, rock, _paper, snow, a ghost!_ Always getting into and out of trouble. Running, running, running - usually alongside, sometimes away from, but mostly towards each other.

You and I are at extreme ends of a spectrum, but somehow, we always find ways to collide. We met, skipped the pleasantries, barreled into each other’s lives like freight trains, and mutually decided to stick together. Since then, we’ve learned how different two people can be but still manage to find ways to fit. How you hate that I smoke, and yet you always keep me company when I do. How I grumble when you drag me to places, but I always end up thanking you for making me come along. How you thrive off everyone’s attention, but I don’t mind if I only have yours. How fear for me is a crowded room, while for you it is being alone. How you like to leave, but I always prefer to stay, because I know you’ll come back to me one day.

People always ask me when I knew that you were it for me and hoped that I was it for you, too. Sometimes I think it was when I wasted a Friday night with you, lying on the floor of my room and discussing the ramifications of time travel. Or when you spent hours in the snow lining up to get tickets so you can take me to a show, but we didn’t end up going because you got sick and I had to play nurse. Maybe it’s when we were stuck in your room that one night when the power was out, and you clung a little bit tighter after we scared each other shitless telling ghost stories. Or maybe it’s when the sadness in my bones was too heavy that I couldn’t get out of bed, so you stayed and talked about random things to fill the silence and keep me distracted from the terrible thoughts in my head.

There were no butterflies when we locked eyes or fireworks when we first held hands. No sleepless nights or awkward silences. My heart didn’t skip a beat when you said my name, and I didn’t stutter when I said yours. There was just you. You and your smile that could make the sun come out. You and your genuine kindness that help me forgive the world even when it’s being cruel. You’re the first one I think of when something good happens, and the only one I turn to when something bad does. It’s always you, babe. You’re all I see.  

Of all the gin joints in all the world, you casually swooped into mine and made it better. We’ve chased each other halfway across the universe and carved our names on walls. We’ve wandered around aimlessly for years and found a home in one another. Here, now, with rain against the windows and your favorite candle burning in the dark, I feel content to be inside the home we’ve built.

_Oh, you make me live._

There is a certain sense of safety in the circle of your arms, and I realize that I am happy. That I don’t need anything else. Just you.

It’s always you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to cry over these beautiful idiots, fangirl over talented zarry authors, discuss music and stories and writing, or just talk about random things, send me a note at https://smoke-flowers.tumblr.com and I’ll reply. I promise.


End file.
